In some devices provided with a display panel having a touch panel, a software keyboard is used to receive inputs of symbols such as letters, digits, and marks. An example of the input devices (information terminals) that display a software keyboard is described in Patent Literature 1 listed below.
Specifically, Patent Literature 1 describes an input device that displays a plurality of operation items. When a touch panel is pressed down, the pressing-down position at which the pressing-down is performed is detected, and at least one operation item is judged to be an input item. A predetermined range including an operation item corresponding to the position of the pressing-down is displayed in an expanded manner, and when the pressing-down of the touch panel is finished, an operation item corresponding to a final pressing-down position at which the touch panel has been pressed down for the last time is judged to be an input item. This configuration is an attempt to achieve an improved user-friendliness (see claim 1, paragraphs [0005], [0006], etc. of Patent Literature 1).